mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Meerkatpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Meerkatpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aniju Aura (talk) 05:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Please do not edit other people's meerkats' pages without the owners permission. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Stop editing other people's pages and do not use other people's pictures for other meerkats. This is you're first warning. You need the permission to edit someone's meerkat's page before you can edit. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I want to point out that the meeerkats in the Matters Mob and Holden Mobs don't go along with the Lazuli, Moonins and Young Ones, since we have been using the real meerkats for those mobs. However VLF012 is named Smelly and I could change it, if that meerkat in real life did not have that name, but her pups would have to have different ID's since the ones you used belonged to different meerkats. Also the Moomins males would have to be change but Sir Rock works with that mob so you would have to ask him about it. Same with the Young Ones, but many meerkats have been evicted from that mob, so i could possibly find some females who were already evicted but have no mob for you to use. There was a Lazuli meerkat named Holden, but I believe that one was a male. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Mathers Since the Young Ones females in the Mathers are not real meerkats, and don't match up with the Young Ones here on this wikia, do you want Jaxta, Lil' Foot, Marpnar and Katinha? They were real Young Ones females were were evicted fromt he Young Ones in November 2003, only four months before you set your Mathers formation. You can use these females, then have Debbie be the daughter of one of the females and takes dominant after. Another Young Ones female named Nanty Walsha was Last Seen in December 2003, so she can join the group as well a month later. Jaxta, Marpnar, Lil Foot and Nasty Walsha were bott in the same litter on March 22, 2001 and Last Seen on November 7, 2003 with the exception of Jaxta whow as Last Seen on November 6, Marpnar however may have been a male. Nasty Walsha was Last Sen on December 4, 2003. Katinha was born on September 21, 2001 and was Last Seen on November 7, 2003. Either Jaxta or Lil Foot would have taken dominance first, with them being the oldest females. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, normally the dominant female will allow her sisters to remane in the mob for a year before evicting them. Jaxta and her sister can form the Storm a year after the Mathers. Deddie can be Lil Foot's daughter. Now there is the matter of the Holden Mob. Alex's pups don't fit in with the Lazuli because Sage and Millis's ID Codes were VLM022 and VLM025 and they were Ziziphus's sons. I think you should change Alex's pups to have the Holden's first ID codes since there is no room for them in the Lazuli. Also Sir Rock is in charge of the Moomins, the Moomins are related to the Lazuli, so maybe you should have the Holden mob be formed by wild males first. Alex also would have had to leave before 2005 because she is older than Cazanna and she took dominance of the Lazuli in 2001. So Alex should leave before so not to mess up with the history. The Moonins also formed in 2001 so there would have been no males to join up with Alex. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) That wouldn't work. As I said Cazanna became the dominant female of the Lazuli in 2001. I have Alex being born in March 1997, because of her ID Code VLF012. She would have been the oldest female in the group after Ziziphus died, making her more likely to take dominance. Unless we change her ID code and make her be born after Cazanna, Alex would have to leave before 2000. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) There was a litter of five pups born after Cazanna's on October 13, 2000, but only two pups survived. This was Ziziphus' last litter. She later died in December and Halsam became the dominant female but later was overthrown by Cazanna. There were only two pups that survived in this litter, so Alex can be one of the pups that died, but in this cast we can make her survive. She can be VLF063. Maybe one of the other pups can be Alex's sister who was evicted with her to form the Holden so Alex wouldn't have to be the only adult female for a year till the pups from her first litter are a year old. If Alex is born after Cazanna, she can be evicted from the Lazuli in 2003. Then one of her pups can be Bob, who then later can leave the Holden Mob and join the Mather when he is an adult. Aniju Aura (talk) 07:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I added Alex to the Lazuli. She her litter-mates were Bukern(VLF064), Canjo(VLM065), Cryspion(VLM066) and Conrad(VLF067). I had her be evicted in February 2002 by Cazanna and she formed the Holden Mob in March 2002. I'll correct the info on the Holden Mob and add Bob and Ronnie as Alex's pups. Now the two males that joined Alex will have to be wild males so the ID will change a little. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) There I fixed up the Holden for you. Bob and Ronnie became Alex's second litter since they would be of the right age to join the Mathers, and a smaller litter would have stood a better chance at surviving than a larger one. I'll put the Young Ones females in the Mathers. Aniju Aura (talk) 04:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You should make your mobs be formed a litter earlier since the Mathers and Holden Mobs formed in 2002/2003. The Suzuki Mob probably would have been from in 2004/2005 and the Warpath can be formed in 2002 along side the Holden Mob so they can have them as their first rivals. Also the Warpath should have more members to start off with since small mobs have a difficult time raising pups. Maybe around 7 to 9 members. The Mathers are ready now for you to start editing and putting in ID Codes and History for them. After about a year and a half Lil Foot can evicted her sisters Jaxta, Nanty Walsha and Kathinha in early 2006 to form their own mob. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Could you write a story about Klentije Meerkats123 (talk) 15:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Kung Fu Just read up on her on Meerkats Wiki.Meerkats123 (talk) 04:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, get all you need for the plot here http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Kleintjie_Gattaca#Kung_Fu Meerkats123 (talk) 04:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Did I give you the Emons Mob? I don't remember.Aniju Aura (talk) 00:45, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I just learned that Cruise died a few days ago. Why don't you write a story about her? Meerkats123 (talk) 02:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I have no clue what you're talking about. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:57, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I asked you that a while along, next time remind me what were talking about. The Emons don't belong to anyone so you can have them if you like. They are an young yet established mob. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you can but Midgit and Finbar have only been the dominant pair of the Emons for about a year and a half. Just don't rename the founding meerkats meerkats, because already have their names on other pages, and it would be too much trouble to rework those pages. You can rename the pups born in the mob if you like. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Do you want some Warthog Males? They are Kuzco(VWHM004), Pumba (VWHM017), Timone (VWHM018) and Piglet (VWHM019) They left in January 2012. Kuzco already has a page, but it needs some fixing up since I had to change some stuff in the Warthog a while back and never got around to fixing it. Meerkats123 (talk) 15:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) About Meerkats I'ved fixed up the Mathers Mob. For new males to join a mob the resident males have to leave, meaning all males above a year old, or they won't allow any new males to join the group, unless the new males have larger numbers than the natal-male. However considering only Bob and Ronnie join the Mathers, all the oldest males above a year of age would have to leave the Mathers before the two Holden males join the group. The same can be said for the Holden Mob. For a signal male like Damian to join the group, the eldest males would have to leave their birth mob first. Which means Assen, Rabbit, Sparrow, Bob, Ronnie, Tiger and Dark would have had to leave their mob in 2004. However since the dominant female had died, Assen, Rabbit and Sparrow can simply leave the Holden and form the Storm. However Bob being the next oldest male would take dominance after Assen and need to stay in the Holden untill September 2006, which would mean no new males could join that mob till he and the other males leave. Marpnar, Carlso, Terror and Clive had to leave the group before Bob and Ronnie could join but they could form the Archers Mob. So one of the males from Lil' Foot's last litter can take dominance after Ronnie, however those males should leave along with the oldest Mathers males so new male can join the group. Or Debbie can be like Mist and Monkulus and not have any unrelated dominant male by herside for some time. Most male leave their birthmob after two to three years of being in the group. If new males join a mob, they will kick out all adult males. Also, meerkats are pregnant for around 70 days, which is two months and a half, so almost three months. In between litters a female would need to have a break from bring pregnant so she can care for her pups. A dominant female who gives birth too foten runs to risk of being overthrown, dying from a sickness, or giving birth to unhealthy pups. So it's best to give your dominant females some time in-between litters, like two or three months before becoming pregnant again. However most pups are born in the rainy months, which is August to May. A female can produce more litters in those months due to there being more food. And the pups would stand a better chance at survival. There is a year missing in the history for the Mathers, it says July 2004 then skipped to September 2005. So I spread out the litters for the Mathers within the missing year so Lil' Foot wouldn't have to be giving birth so fast and the small mob would have more time to raise it's pups. Too many pups being born to fast to a small mob, the adult may have a harder time caring for their young and pups may die. Debbie's sisters Rose, Violet, Sorrel, Thea, Nikita can leave the group in September 2008 since Debbie's oldest litters have reach adulthood. This would help bring the Mathers' number down to a more reasonable number. Another thing, meerkat projects don't have two mobs starting with the same letter existing at the same time. Like the Elveera Mob and Ewoks Mob, after the Elveera were lost, only could the KMP name a mob called the Ewoks. So the Storms would be in a different meerkat project than the Suzuki Mob can't be in the same project unless the Suzuki Mob dies out before the Storm Mob forms. Aniju Aura (talk) 09:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) The numbers of the Holden mob was fine when I fix them. However since the Holden Mob are in the same meerkat project with the Storm Mob, a Suzuki male can not join the Holden mob, because 1 the Suzuki form in 2009 while Damian joined in 2004, and 2 two mobs starting with the same letters can not exisit at the same time. The Suzuki and Mountaineers Mobs should be in their own project and can not interact with the Storm, Holden and Mathers mobs. Maybe some Mather males such as Marnpar, Carlos, Clive and Terror went roving should join the Holden Mob in September 2006 in stead. Maybe Alex and Assen can stay the dominant pair or Rain can lead the group without an unrelated dominant male for a while. Rabbit, Sparrow and Tiger can go form the Storm Mob. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:11, October 26, 2013 (UTC) The Holden Mob are already rivals to the Storm and Mathers so they can't be rivals to the Mountaineers or Suzuki so if you don't changed that I will delete those mobs!